my_singing_monsters_monster_to_the_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Space Island/MTTF
Outer Space Island (Originally called Space Island) is returning from DOF. Monsters BBB * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Potbelly * Stogg * Drumpler * Flowah * Furcorn * Cybop * Rootitoot * Sooza * Pummel * Clamble * Repatillo * Bowgart * PomPom * Congle * SPunge * Deedge * Tring * Sneyser * Candelavra Strymes * Shrubb (Two Tracks) * Quibble (Three Tracks plays through the entirety the song) * Thrumble * Ziggurab * Wynq * Thumpies (Two Tracks) * Shellbeat * Yelmut * Krillby * Flum Ox (Two Tracks) * Ghazt (Two Tracks) * Grumpyre * Nebulob * Kazilleon (2 tracks) * Fung Pray * Zuuker (Three Tracks) * Creepuscule (Three Tracks) * Blipsqueak (Two Tracks) * Pixolotl (Two Tracks) My Singing Mammotts * Shugajo * Shugarock * Shugabeats * Shugabuzz Dedrush * Loodvigg (Two Tracks) * Vhamp (Two Tracks) * Syncopite * Scaratar * Torrt * Shrubb (Two Tracks) * T-rox (Two Tracks) * Floogull * Quarrister * Edamimi (Two Tracks) * Drummidary Monster Master * Mammott * Boskus * Fwog (Two Tracks) * Quibble (Three Tracks plays through the entirety the song) * Pango * Reedling (Two Tracks) * Edamimi (Two Tracks) * Flum Ox (Two Tracks) * Frigidile (Also known as Crocsticks) (Two Tracks) * Jeeode * Dracocal (Two Tracks) * Whisp (Two Tracks) * Sox * Bellowfish * Shugabush * Shugarock * Shugabass (Two Tracks) * Shugasynth * Shugaboard (Two Tracks) * Shugaccordion * Shugapipa * Brump * Zynth (Two Tracks) * Poewk (Two Tracks) * Screemu * Tympa * Gheegur * Astropod * Fleechwurm * Wubbox * Rare Wubbox * Whystlbug * Chyllt * Dryum * Tymburrgh * Marimbus * Gong-Ho * Beadbug * Gudbass * Spiritua * Bellarina * Keytah * Abblah * Burian * Geodessa * Wackypede * Baystryng * Rhodestang * Megaabug * Cerise * Pixal * Keuto * Chillord * Furnoss (Two Tracks) * Attmoz * Galvana (Two Tracks) * Rare Galvana Kingofbrawl 128 *Quibble (Three Tracks plays through the entirety the song) *Maw Song The Space Island song is in the key of F major and it plays at approximately 130 beats per minute. The song begins with the Thumpies, Loodvigg, Thrumble, Noggin, Ghazt, Torrt, Drummidary, Stogg, Quibble and Candelavra playing together. Half-way through this measure, Flowah and Blipsqueak join in and sing. In the next measure, Maw, Potbelly, Grumpyre, Spunge, Furcorn, Flum Ox, Shugajo, Ziggurab, Repatillo, Edamimi, Shrubb, Tring, T-Rox and Bowgart join the song, while Flowah, Torrt and Drummidary stop. Ghazt, Thumpies, Candelavra, Thrumble, Noggin and Quibble continue their song, while Blipsqueak plays full-time. Stogg and Loodvigg begin playing extended versions of their 1st tracks. Torrt, Shugabeats and Shugabuzz join in half-way through. The next part of the song then starts as the Furcorn, Flum Ox, Spunge, Blipsqueak, Shugabuzz, Repatillo, Shugajo, Tring, Potbelly, Grumpyre and Candelavra stop their parts. The Syncopite, Toe Jammer, Sooza, Crocsticks, Rootitoot, Drumpler, Quarrister, Pummel, Drummidary, Shugarock, Clamble, Vhamp and Sneyser join the song and the Torrt, Ziggurab, Thumpies and Noggin continue their song. Half way through, the Pixolotl, Kazillion, Fung Pray, Wynq and Krillby join in. The Shrubb, Bowgart, Stogg, Shugabeats and Quibble all play new tracks. After two measures, the 2nd measure is repeated with the addition of the Shugabeats in the first half, the Flowah singing in the second half, and Shellbeat. The Shugabuzz stops its song. Next, the 3rd measure is repeated with the Thumpies playing a new track and the addition of PomPom and T-Rox in the 2nd half, leaving Wynq to exclusively play during said half instead of full-time, and Shellbeat. The Yelmut, Ziggurab, Shrubb, Syncopite, Torrt, Noggin, Shugabeats, Drumpler and Clamble stop their songs. The 5th measure is then repeated, with the Shugabuzz returning and the addition of Clamble, using whats in its hand instead. Again, the Ziggurab stops its song. The next measure is a repeat of the 6th measure, with the Torrt, Ziggurab, Noggin, Shugabeats and Yelmut returning. In the final measure, All monsters stop their current song, and the Deedge, Floogull, Nebulob, Scaratar, Cybop, and Congle begin their songs, with Kazillion, Vhamp, Stogg and Quibble playing new tracks, Shugabeats and Ziggurab continuing their song, and Tring joins in along with Clamble's 2nd track, with Clamble now playing as much as Tring. Half way through, the Blipsqueak, Shellbeat, Syncopite, Shugajo, T-Rox, Repatillo, Edamimi, Shrubb and Crocsticks join in. In this portion of the song, the key is changed to G Major. Notes *If the same Monster is in two sections it means that one or more tracks are from one person & the others by the other person. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future) Category:Outer Islands Category:Outer Islands (Monster to the Future)